Busted!
by heythereromeo'xo
Summary: Ginny decides to make the most of having the Burrow to herself with Harry and Ron's in for a surprise when he finds out something about Harry and Ginny's relationship that he never wanted to know! Slight smut alert.


Ginny Weasley looked up from the kitchen table excitedly as a wide smile spread across her face. She jumped up from her position eagerly, however she casually walked over to the front door to greet the visitor who had just walked through the Burrow's front door like it was their home. Although, even though, this visitor now lived elsewhere nearby, they were always round there and always treated it like it was their home and Ginny really did not mind that one bit.

It was July 1998 and Ginny had not long graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her friend and brother's girlfriend Hermione Granger. It was a hot and very pleasant day considering that it was England and there was no one present at the Burrow, therefore Ginny _gladly_ took the opportunity to have the place to herself.

"You took your time Potter," Ginny grinned mischievously as she gave that incredible _blazing_ look that Harry adored.

"God woman, you really do _not_ have a lot of patience," Harry rolled his eyes overdramatically before his face relaxed and his lips twitched into a smirk. "I came as soon as I got your owl," he reassured her softly as he tucked a strand of her flaming hair behind her ear.

"I should hope so," Ginny murmured as she started to play with the collar of his burgundy cotton jacket.

"So where is everyone?" Harry enquired as his eyes wandered around the lonely home that is known to have so much energy and was so full of life.

"Dad's been called into the Ministry for the day, Mum's gone to visit Aunt Muriel as she's had a fall," Ginny rolled her eyes which made Harry chuckle. "Ron is helping George out at the shop and Percy's gone out for the day with Audrey."

Harry nodded intriguingly, taking it all in. His eyebrow arched, "And we're here because?" Harry teased, smirking knowingly.

"Well, I thought we could make the most of having the house to ourselves," Ginny suggested with a seductive tone of voice.

Harry noted how her brown eyes subtly rolled to the back of her head to indicate up the stairs. Harry suddenly gulped and suddenly became aroused when he noticed Ginny suddenly start to bite down on her bottom lip, knowing _exactly_ what that does to him.

"You're so bad." He commented huskily as he hastily leaned in towards her to grasp her lips with his and started to kiss her softly but hungrily.

"You love it," Ginny murmured giggling as she drowned in his kiss and allowed herself to weaken like it was some addiction. _God that man can kiss!_ Ginny's subconscious drooled.

"I guess," Harry responded jokingly as his arms fastened around Ginny's waist whilst her arms enveloped round Harry's neck as they continued to kiss passionately. As the minutes passed, the moment started to become very much heated.

"How long have we got?" Harry asked breathlessly as they managed to move themselves towards the long kitchen table with Ginny's buttocks perched on the edge. Ginny's fingers tugged on Harry's black unruly hair as she moaned softly to the touch of Harry's lips making their mark all over her neck.

"I don't know, but a good few hours I hope!" Ginny cried desperately as she was getting more aroused by the second. She needed this man, right there and right now. The effect Harry had on her physically was unbearable.

Harry growled as he started to nibble on Ginny's earlobe for a bit. Ginny breathed heavily as her eyes slowly started to meet Harry's and then eventually wandered down to his lips. Harry's eyes hovered over Ginny's face as he instinctively moved his lips to meet Ginny's in a hungry embrace. All of a sudden, Ginny squealed excitedly as Harry lifted her up, ensuring that her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist before disapparating them upstairs into Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny's bedroom walls were a lemon colour with Holyhead Harpies posters covering them. Harry recalled that this was the second time that he had been in Ginny's room as the first time was on his 17th birthday when she kissed him as something to remember her by. The multiple times they made love was at Grimmauld Place which was where they were less likely to get disrupted, apart from one morning where Harry and Ginny were in Harry's bed and Harry forgot to close the floo. Ron came out of the floo from downstairs and Ginny had to quickly hide in Harry's room whereas Harry quickly wrapped a towel round his waist and pretended that he had just got out of the shower.

Harry carried Ginny over to her single bed and threw her down gently onto it which made Ginny giggle as she felt Harry crawl in between her legs and welcoming her legs to wrap round Harry's waist once again.

"I've always wanted Harry Potter in my bed," Ginny whispered flirtatiously against Harry's lips as her fingers started working on the process of undoing Harry's blue denim jeans.

"Well your dreams have come true baby," Harry whispered huskily as he threw his jacket on the bedroom floor and hungrily went down to kiss Ginny's lips once again.

* * *

Clothes were scattered all over Ginny's bedroom floor a couple of hours later as Harry and Ginny were curled up in bed together after their overwhelming love making session. Ginny's leg was swung over Harry's, with her head resting on his chest as she ran light circles in between his nipples. Harry closed his eyes as he relaxed under Ginny's touch, with his arm wrapped around Ginny whilst his hand on the other arm stroked Ginny's red hair softly. They were laying there in silence but it was a comfortable silence.

"This makes a nice change I guess," Ginny grinned.

"How do you mean?" Harry murmured, feeling completely relaxed. His eyes slowly opened.

"Well when we're in these sorts of situations, we tend to be round yours," Ginny giggled.

"Yeah you're right, it does make a change," Harry sighed happily before grinning. "I finally got to be in Ginny Weasley's bed."

Ginny laughed, "Well it's nothing special, not as big as yours." She moved in closer towards Harry.

"Anywhere with you is special," Harry whispered softly. Ginny could feel his breath linger on her skin which made her look up to meet her boyfriend's eyes, the man she never really lost feelings for.

"I love you," she said, simply.

Even though they had been together on and off for the past two years and had officially been back together for over a year, Ginny often didn't understand how she got so lucky and what she did to make Harry Potter fall head over heels for her, the sister of his best friend, the little girl who ran after the Hogwarts Express at eleven years old.

"I love you too," he smiled as he moved in to kiss her. The kiss soon became passionate which led Ginny to roll onto her back with Harry half on top of her. Harry's arm was still curled around Ginny's shoulders whilst his other arm secured itself over her tummy. Ginny's hand parked itself between the strands of Harry's unruly hair whilst the other hand settled on Harry's waist.

Harry never thought that he would find love throughout his childhood and during the obstacles that occurred during his years at Hogwarts. But he did. It was a shame that he was stupid enough to realise when he was sixteen years old that love was right before his eyes since he was eleven.

"We don't have to move yet do we?!" Harry pleaded as he pulled away from Ginny quickly. Ginny shook her head smiling as she stroked Harry's hair. Harry smiled back as his head leant back down to meet her lips as he continued to kiss her passionately.

It was perfect. They felt so happy in that moment in time that neither of them never wanted it to end. They were wrapped up in their own little bubble where nothing else mattered.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the floo of the Burrow which led them into the kitchen. Ron walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up a ripe green apple. He chucked it in the air and caught it straight into the palm of his hand before taking a massive bite out of it which exceeded with a loud crunch. Hermione shook her head grinning. Despite her best efforts, nothing could change him. He was a Weasley.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Ron spoke with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald!" Hermione curtsied. Her nose twitched as she looked around the place, "I take it no one's back yet."

"I must admit, I thought they would all be back by now," Ron frowned. He turned back to Hermione and began to smirk cheekily, "Not that it's an issue, means we have the place to ourselves." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Seems like you don't just have an appetite in your stomach," Hermione commented.

"Oh come on," Ron spoke huskily as he disposed of the apple and moved closer towards Hermione, placing his hands on her petite waist. "You love it."

Ron kissed her lips. The kiss started to get a bit more passionate when they heard a female giggle coming from upstairs. Both of their eyes rolled upwards.

"Looks like we're not alone," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Ginny's back," Ron noted, recognising her laugh. "I wonder whether she knows when the others get back. We could always go out to that new Chinese restaurant in muggle London tonight if you fancy it?" Ron suggested as him and Hermione made their way upstairs.

"I did say that I would have dinner with my parents tonight, you can always join us?" Hermione offered, sadly having to decline Ron's offer.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ron agreed. The two of them were outside Ginny's bedroom door. It was quiet in there and nothing could really be heard.

"Ginny," Ron called as he opened the door. Ron never knew that his jaw could drop any lower than what it had just done after the view he just saw- the view of _**his**_ best friend in bed with _**his**_ little sister.

Harry and Ginny slowly pulled away from one another as they turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were standing in the doorway.

"Oh," Hermione said awkwardly as she looked at the sight in front of them.

Time seemed to be going by quickly as suddenly Ron angrily stormed out and marched down the stairs furiously. He accepted the fact that his best friend and his sister were dating but he never agreed for things to develop physically. It made his skin crawl having the idea of Harry touching Ginny in that way.

Hermione watched Ron go downstairs and sighed. She looked apologetic towards Harry and Ginny before she shut the door and followed Ron downstairs to try and reason with him.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in disbelief.

"We're so dead!" Harry sighed.

"At least you didn't go after him like you did the last time," Ginny commented, reminiscing back to Harry's 17th birthday where Ron and Hermione caught the two of them kissing and Harry went after Ron after he walked away.

"As if," Harry grinned. He sighed sadly, "As much as I'd love to stay here with you baby, I think we need to speak to Ron."

Ginny pouted, "Yeah you're right." She responded quietly. They kissed one last time before they scrambled out of bed and put their clothes back on.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry frowned at Ginny's look of uncertainty.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked.

"Whatever Ron says, it's not going to change anything between us is it?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"Of course not," Harry smiled reassuringly as he gave her hand a squeeze. They held hands as they walked down the stairs together and could hear Ron and Hermione arguing about the two of them from downstairs.

"The pair of them are adults, Ron. Ginny's not a little girl anymore!" Hermione argued.

"Why would they go and do something like that behind my back, Hermione?! She's my sister, it's disgusting!" Ron roared with anger. He felt nothing but betrayal from the two of them.

"Well I wonder what Ginny thinks of the two of us doing that?" Hermione suggested, smugly.

"That's different," Ron scoffed.

Hermione laughed in disbelief, she was about to say something until Ginny came downstairs with Harry and participated.

"How is it possibly different Ron?" Ginny demanded with her arms folded.

Ron completely ignored Ginny and his eyes darted towards Harry, "You git!" Ron growled as he started to make a dive towards Harry.

Ginny immediately stood in front of Harry and got her wand out, aiming it directly at Ron.

"You go near Harry and a bat bogey hex comes your way," Ginny threatened with daring eyes which made Ron shudder and look down uncomfortably. He looked back up again.

"How long has this been going on?" Ron demanded, anger flashing through his eyes again, "How could the two of you do this?"

"Well you didn't honestly expect us to do nothing but hold hands for the rest of our lives did you Ron?" Harry challenged sarcastically.

Ginny grinned. "Plus, what's it to you how long Harry and I have been doing it for? What goes on in our relationship has nothing to do with you. You may be best mates and I may be your sister but it doesn't give you the right to take charge on what goes on in our relationship."

"Plus, Ginny was of age when it happened and they didn't rush into it, they were both ready," Hermione added.

"Yeah well," Ron responded before turning sharply towards Hermione. "Wait, how did you know?!"

Hermione gulped, "Ginny told me the day after Valentine's Day. You know, you and Harry came down on Valentine's Day and we all did our own thing..."

"And you decided to go off to the nearest discreet place to _fuck..._ " Ron spoke bitterly.

Harry cringed, "Please don't put it like that. It wasn't like that at all. I...we made it special."

Harry couldn't believe that he had to reassure Ron that Ginny wasn't just some shag and would do it with her anywhere. Their first time was in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts and they managed to turn the room into some fancy hotel room with a four poster king size bed. It couldn't have been anymore perfect.

Ron scoffed, "Whatever. How could the three of you keep this from me, something as big as this?"

"Because what happens between me and Harry doesn't have to be anyone else's business but ours! I mean, I don't go asking for details about yours and Hermione's relationship do I?!" Ginny argued.

"But you're my sister!"

"And I see Hermione as a sister but I don't interfere with your relationship!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked touched with Harry's words. Harry had always been like a brother to her. "You're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to trust me, why can't you trust me with your sister?"

"Because I don't want to see her get hurt, I've seen you hurt her before. It's my right to be protective of her, especially after the boys she's been with."

"I hate to admit it Ron, but at times you have been a bit of a dick to Hermione but I've brushed that off because I know that you are made for each other. You know why I broke up with Ginny that time and Ginny knows why, I never did it because I stopped having feelings for her or lost interest, it's because Ginny means so much to me that I wanted to protect her. I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to her," Harry pleaded as he tried to reason with Ron. He brought Ginny closer towards him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Ginny's head rested on his shoulder. "It killed me just as much when I had to end things. I'm not like Michael or Dean. I'd never do anything to hurt her. Why can't you understand that I'm bloody in love with your sister?"

Ron's mood started to soften and Hermione was in awe at Harry's words. They could both see the love that Harry and Ginny had for one another.

"Ron," Ginny sighed as she walked towards Ron slowly. "You have to realise that I'm no longer that little girl who use to try and join in with your Quidditch matches when we were kids anymore, I'm a grown up now. I know my own mind. You know how I've always felt about Harry, I love him. Please can you just let this go? This is mine and Harry's relationship, no one else's. We're adults and quite frankly, we can do what the bloody hell we want when it comes to our relationship and I personally don't care what you think. I don't need protecting!"

Ron sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. It's just still hard for me to see the two of you together still, it's weird."

"That's not our problem," Ginny stated bluntly.

"I know, I know," Ron excused. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He looked towards Harry, "But I swear down Harry, if you hurt her..."

"Which I'm not," Harry cut him off. "I'm never going to let Ginny go again. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Ron smiled timidly, "I'm glad to hear it. Come on Hermione, let's go. We can go and get ice cream or something."

Hermione quickly agreed and apologised to Harry and Ginny for Ron's outburst. After that, Ron and Hermione left the Burrow and disapparated on the grounds. Harry walked up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny leaned back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"That was the worst conversation I've ever had to have with my brother _ever,_ " Ginny sighed.

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Well at least it's over now."

Ginny smiled as she turned round and started to kiss Harry passionately.

"Hmm," Harry mumbled against Ginny's lips. "What was that for?" He asked as they pulled away.

"No reason," Ginny grinned.

Harry kissed her again, "Let's say we get out of here and continue where we left off with no interruptions." He suggested flirtatiously.

"Sounds good to me," Ginny wrapped her arms round Harry's neck and started to kiss him passionately again. She could _never_ get enough of this man.

Harry reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her over to the fireplace, "Let's go back to bed."

Ginny grinned as she allowed Harry to lead her into the fireplace. Harry grabbed a handful of powder and dropped it into the fireplace shouting "Grimmauld Place".

And when they were there, he ensured that the floo was locked for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey guys, another Harry and Ginny oneshot! This idea has been with me for quite a long time so I'm glad that I finally managed to write this into some sort of story. I haven't wrote many stories on Harry and Ginny but your feedback would be great! I also have other stories lined up for them too so this won't be the last you hear from me_ _Please let me know what you think!_

 _Thanks x_


End file.
